combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Request For Promotion:DynastyW
;As decided by the community, Dynasty will be appointed as an official moderator. For the time being. -- ZeroExalted(Talk) • 19:34, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Combat Arms Wikia community! Please review the information below and cast your vote as to whether or not I should be promoted to full mod capabilities (rollback, banning). Thanks, and happy gaming! 02:18, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ;Note - This is not a competition. Noone will be fired if I am to be promoted. I am not running against another person, nor is there 1 spot to compete for. This is not, "Oh well, this person would do it better". ;Note 2 - My actions and decisions will not be based on my attitude or feelings. Childish things like that lead to ill will. If you have issues with my attitude, please put that in the discussion part. I can obviously work on something like that. However, it isn't something that should go into why you would either support or oppose me. Feelings are subject to personal opinion, whereas, this is reasons why I should have powers to better protect the wiki, not lord over its members. Inquiring Minds Want to Know Who Am I? I, DynastyW (aka 'MadCrayolaz,') have been a member of this wiki since April 14, 2010 and a wiki "chat mod" since July 3, 2011. (A "chat mod" is a user with the ability to kick and ban people from chat.) What Do I Do? In addition to enforce chat rules, I am also pushing for more community decisions, and try to make the wiki a more community centered place, one where the major decisions are put to a vote, and the community participates. It is my goal to standardize templates across the wiki, as well as introduce new ones that replace old, deprecated versions. Besides the above things, I also work "in the background" on some of the backend stuff for the wiki (EX: Templates). I also am a stickler for formatting, and will format all pages to be a pleasing, conform style. As a side note, my other Wikia experience comes from working as a Chat Mod, part of the Cleanup Crew, and major contributor at the Borderlands Wiki. I am also the operating admin at the Borderlands Q&A Wiki. What I Have Done (Notable Contributions) * - click for a full breakdown of edits *Standardized Variants - Updating and maintaining templates are a pet project. *Sysop Checklist - A (currently ugly) log of CombatArms.wikia.com statistics important for Sysops *Template:Cleanup, Template:Rewrite - Introduced 2 new templates for use on pages, giving more freedom in how to notify a page needs maintenance. *Conformity Blog - Talks about proposals for a new template system. *The Daily Movie - Home of the black spaghetti monster, and the love of kung fu movies. If I do get promoted, I'll clear my schedule and screen Spirited Away, just for Zer0 if he wants :D What Will Change If I Get A Promotion? More push for community action, as well as a push for Wikia standardization and adoption of common policies. As well, the current members who have ban and rollback are not active when I am, so having a member who can stop vandalism sooner is of benefit. Votes Support * BlueChoco (talk) 02:43, December 18, 2012 (UTC) - Needing more overall active staff. * Muddapaka - More mods=less vandalism * MCGerouk Promoted= More work done to the wiki * Intel Giver It will make the wiki more cleaner and will allow The rightful actions to be followed. He has a good Authority minded and types exceptionally well with it so this is why i support. * Inc1t3Ful - His actions/ edits are clearly professional and his adherence to the rules are commendable. Promising to the prosperity of the wiki. Oppose * ILYx3 Because he clearly disrespected me and a few other people that i wont name. His editing are fine but his attitude is one of the worst in the community. He clearly wants to be promoted at such a fast rate.--ILYx3 03:10, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Unbased accusations much. * Blue August (talk) 03:35, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Has a bias attitude towards his own creations as being better than "ugly" contents that others provide. Is firm on the matter that the wiki has to 'look' as he envision. Can become aggressive at times, issuing threats if the other party does not comply with his edits/way. While he does have a positive attributes, such as offering new ideas and templates for ease of use on the wiki, the jar in which these ideas reside are not up to par. If the wiki needs more staff, there are better candidates. * 04:36, December 18, 2012 (UTC) (Hunter)}} -- Hasn't clearly stated why he needs admin powers. Furthermore I'm not of the same mind when it comes to some of his decisions regarding the rollback or otherwise reverting of content by new editors. In my tenure at the wiki I've come of the opinion that admin powers aren't necessary here as there are plenty of admins that are active. I've seen Dynasty take some aggressive actions with people and am not convinced he needs admins powers. That being said, he's come a long way from when he first started on the wiki and there have been some serious character developments. I'm near borderline on this. - H I'm only against him being promoted to admin at this time. -- 05:30, December 18, 2012 (UTC) * - DynastyW is a great wiki editor; he excels in coding and templating. The wiki would be astray without him. However, he does have an attitude issue that need to be overviewed. For one, he always believes he is correct in any situation, even though he sometimes isn't. For example, he persistently reverted correct edits back to his incorrect edits (regarding the P90 series being bullpup) without proper discussion first. He also has shown to be rather aggressive and disrespectful to fellow editors. I believe he needs to overcome his arrogance before becoming a Moderator +. EpaX (talk) 06:29, December 18, 2012 (UTC) * It cannot be denied that Dynasty has made many great edits to the wiki, and has contributed a lot of interesting things, such as the variants template. He is also very active in the chat, which very much suits his current position as a chat moderator. However, his attitude towards certain people has shown to give him a bias in some of his duties. One such example is his behaviour towards ILY in the chat. I have seen and heard of him on several occasions being bias in his duties against ILY, sometimes even kicking her out of the chat for no reason. I have also experienced this bias first-hand. Back when I started my own movie nights on Fridays, Dynasty would seem to go out of his way to be rude to me. I remember and still have photos of him insulting me in chat, as well as using profanities. Were it not for me being a Moderator, I don't doubt that he wouldn't have hesitated to kick me from the chat. I also recall instances wherein he would undo many of my edits for no reason what so ever, and when asked about it he would give aggressive and vague short answers. Were he to be given the powers of a full moderator I fear that he would misuse them against people that he doesn't like. With the ability to automatically rollback any edit, and block people from the wiki, there is a lot of potential for malicious misuse. One should not have to fear a moderator simply because they don't like you. In conclusion, Dynasty really has contributed a lot to the wiki, but is that enough to overlook his, at times, reckless attitude? Is that enough to ignore the clear biases that he often has? Is it enough to grant him extended powers even when he's been shown to sometimes misuse his current ones? The answer to all of these questions is no. If Dynasty wishes to garner my support for his promotion, he would first have to show that his attitude has changes. --TopsyKretts3 (talk) 20:49, December 18, 2012 (UTC) * Weak Oppose - As far as i've seen (I've been watching, too lazy to edit :P), he has no need for admin powers. Everything he does can be done and admin powers dont really change that. Also, per Topsy. 21:50, December 18, 2012 (UTC) * LegitPride I am certain many users of this wikia will not sleep soundly with DynastyW as a full moderator. He has a certain vibe to him that I strongly dislike. Neutral * Z-Rex I'm not going to take any sides. * After some discussion, if action is taken to negate negative criticism in the next few days, I will vote support. EpaX (talk) 05:21, December 19, 2012 (UTC) * User:MVP EdwardJ I, personally wouldn't want a person who has continuously called me a 'pretentious prick' and complain that they didn't get a birthday present to become a moderator. But it is clear that if you worked around your attitude and formality; you would become a great moderator. Only time can tell. Discussion / Comments / Questions Dynasty, before this whole voting thing is over, I would like one more answer. In your previous reply to my previous comment, you seem to have express obliviousness to the fact that you harassed me at some points on the wiki. So, if you don't mind, I'd like you to explain, or at least acknowledge these screenshots that I have from the chat sessions where this harassment took place. For anyone who doesn't like profanities, I suggest they not look at these. http://i699.photobucket.com/albums/vv351/UNOwen3/Dynasty1.png http://i699.photobucket.com/albums/vv351/UNOwen3/Dynasty2.png http://i699.photobucket.com/albums/vv351/UNOwen3/Dynasty3.png http://imgur.com/w0FEZ,QB4Ij,8QZC5,rUOiv,7ikFj,eO6F3,1nd07,ZYNtr,Zv48S#0 That last one has nine seperate images, by the way. Click the 'Prev' and 'Next' buttons on the top to scroll through them. It would be greatly appreciated if you could look those over and at least say something about them. TopsyKretts3 (talk) 17:42, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Sadly, the college has something against Imgur and other media hosting sites. I shall take a look when I get home, however, I am sure they are good examples. I'll apologize in advanced. I've been troubled, which is no excuse, just an explanation. 18:26, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I remember that now. That was a good time ago. I haven't done so since, and I hope you see that. I apologize as I said above, not really sure why I was acting so mean and immature...I hope you have no hard feelings. 19:59, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Just a quick question; wouldn't voting for yourself be a conflict of interest? If someone nominates themselves for a position they shouldn't be able to vote for themselves as well. It seems similar to the Rob Ford situation in Toronto right now, wherein he spoke in and voted to absolve himself of responsability in a council hearing, TopsyKretts3 (talk) 20:31, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :The president can vote for himself, I imagine I can as well. I AM a part of the community. Also, I have not only kicked ILY for repetetive breach of chat rules, but for flaming, harassment, and overall rudeness to other players. I'm not sure what YOU saw first hand, but I know what I do, and I take my chat mod duties very seriously. If you need more backup for this, go visit the Borderlands Wikia chat. I am chat mod there, and act the same I do here. I'm not so much biased specifically of ILY, just those who she is like. Someone who calls abuse at every chance while not fully realizing that they caused the problem. I don't have patience for those kinds of people, to put it bluntly. As to movies, have I harassed you in such a way since? As Fern said, I've changed. I hope you do realize this eventually. However, thank you for the long response. Short responses wont better me, nor allow me to fix what is wrong. 20:55, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Harrassment? Proof, please? I haven't harrassed a single person on this wiki. Even if I did use unacceptable/harrassment words, they aren't aimed towards anybody. And I'm not even rude to anyone. Don't count yourself in, because you're entirely rude to me. It doesn't matter what you do on the Borderlands wiki chat. Kicking staff and mistreating multiple people is unacceptable. People do look into the candidate's history to judge if they can be part of the staff or not. You disrespecting multiple people on this wiki, including some of the staff, and having a record of 2 weeks block, does not qualify you to be a full moderator. Only people who deserve to be full mod is me or car. :You're lucky that you get to have the privellege to be chat moderator. I wouldn't ask more if I was you. ILYx3 In response to Blue August, I guess I can see why you say this. I don't think mine look good whatsoever. Nor would I say something looks "ugly" for the sake of it. I truly mean it if I say it. Being petty gets you nowhere. And it has nothing to do with how "I envision it". Why would I put up a blog concerning he issue if I didn't respect the community's decision? Also, it's not a competition, don't bother comparing me against someone else, as it's not 1 spot. 03:46, December 18, 2012 (UTC) *My intentions was not to compare you, but to address the other voters that voted just because the wiki needs more staff members - and not based on qualifications. Moving on, I used "ugly" since in the past, when I inquired why you are rolling-back edits (and such), you said something like "it was ugly, don't do it" and gave no further response as to why you think of it that way. It was frustrating trying to fix edits without knowing what triggered those "ugly" factors, so that they can be avoided, and was lead to believe that the "ugliness" was just your own personal preference. Furthermore, I did not mean to imply that you didn't respect the community, I just wanted to say that you have a vision for what you want the wiki to be (I am just interpreting one of your wants, minus the details) Blue August (talk) 04:21, December 18, 2012 (UTC) **Sometimes I am in a rush and, although I would LIKE to give a better explanation, am not in a position to do so, so I quickly sum it up in a quick and dirty way. And what I envision is a working Wiki. Not the dysfunctional one we find ourselves in currently. My plan is to try to get things approved by the Wikia community, and move along projects. As well, start up a forum for projects that people would like to see happen, and contribute to. Side note, when I say ugly in source summaries, it almost always means the way someone formatted their stuff was horrendous. That is all. I would like your support, but that is only possible if I can improve on where I am lacking. If anything, what can I improve upon? Besides being overly sardonic. 04:25, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Apologies for ambiguity. Appreciate your note about changing. I try to do so when possible. Aggressive? I don't know, maybe less passive, but not aggressive. That's my view, but I respect yours. Side note, am I missing anything else here? I thought I was pretty thorough. 04:56, December 18, 2012 (UTC) To Epax, the P90 is not a bullpup. A bullpup is characterized as having the clip load in the stock. The P90 does no such thing. As well, I said so in the source. So, that is a an true statement. As well, having moderator powers has nothing to do with attitude whatsoever. It does not make you have the ability to lord over others, no to be able to manage other people. It just makes you an editor with extra responsibilities. You make it sound like being sarcastic would obviously make me unfit for rolling back someone's vandalism. Sounds pretty odd to me. 12:22, December 18, 2012 (UTC) When was all this done...? So am I the tie-breaker now? Hmm. -- ZeroExalted(Talk) • 15:22, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Others can't still vote on this matter? 8 people is a piddly amount, one of which didn't even vote, except if you count it under a certain condition. 19:43, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :No, I thought your message entailed that I voice my opinion right then and there. And it was a tie-breaker at the time. I'll give it a day or two. -- ZeroExalted(Talk) • 14:01, December 19, 2012 (UTC) At MVP, I hope you know I was joking about the birthday present. That would be sad if I meant it. And sorry if I did? I don't recall that, honestly. Can you show me where? Oh...and I forgot to log in. 19:38, December 19, 2012 (UTC) (on Iphone) Just to make a couple of my most honest points *I have zero respect for you from the day I first seen you on the wiki. You kept saying I'm not mature enough, but did you know that there's a HUGE AGE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN US? You can't expect me to act mature when you're double of my age. AND ALSO, I don't think that a 30 year old man who plays video games, harrasses/argues with children on the Internet, and is on the Net all day is a mature person. For gods sake, you're 30. It's time to grow up to your age.. *You think rage kicking me out of chat makes you look cool or something? Even if I did "broke your rules", you should just PM me about it and we can have a discussion. You just like "flaming", especially with me on chat. You just kick me without a warning. Remember, I'm part of the staff, so treat me with respect. *When I said "your rank is a joke", and then you kicked me.. Why, got offended? I find it to be really hilarious for someone like you, just coming for a couple of months on the wiki and wanted to be promoted to a higher rank every time. *Your chance of being a Moderator? 0. And if you did become one, I would probably slowly drift away from this wiki. Some people already did, since you started hanging around here. Not gonna mention who, but your presence is disturbing a couple of people, including me. *You treat me very unfairly, and you're pretty lucky that I haven't blocked you for harrassment, yet. Next time you kick me out of chat, I'll make sure you regret it. ILYx3 :Alright. Let's see about this. *I was saying you weren't mature enough for being a moderator. I'm not comparing you to me, nor anyone else. Age can have nothing to do with maturity either, there are multiple teenagers that I know who are YOUNGER than you who are significantly more mature than you are. I don't harass or argue with others. I have civilized debates, which I see no issue with. *Do you really think I care how you think of me? Just because you are staff doesn't give you any privilege to get around rules. Not only that, but I DID PM you about this the first 3 times you broke the rules, and after that, had to kick because you obviously didn't listen to the warnings. I treat you with as much respect as any other member, because a staff member doesn't deserve any more or less respect. All you are is an editor with powers to help keep the wiki doing it's job. *A few months? It's been nearly a full year, filled with quality posts, edits, and other assorted things. Call it a joke all you want, but forgetting what you said before that is like reading a sentence in a book, and thinking you understand the whole thing. *Trying to scare me with things that can't be backed up is not my issue. It just makes you look ignorant. *As stated above, you are treated with as much fairness as any other editor. If you threaten to ban me because I am doing my job, you are then abusing your powers. I suggest you desist in threatening, it's not helping your case whatsoever. 18:26, December 21, 2012 (UTC) #You're not even the slighest mature. Your lifestyle and attitude proves it. So basically,you got no right to use that word agaisnt anyone. It's so lame for an adult accusing kids to be immature when he's even worse. #I don't need YOU to care. #I've never harrassed anyone on chat, so I don't see why you enjoy kicking me out several times. Harrassment is one of the main reasons for a kick, but I've never came across that. You have been harrassing multiple people on chat and never been once kicked. Seems fair, eh? #Here's the history of the kicks you gave me a) To show your powers. And did I mentioned that you pretended to be a full moderator on chat? Stop being so highly of yourself. b) You said I was "glitched" on chat, but I wasn't. I was asleep and left the computer on. I even saw the kick message when I returned on chat. c) Because I said the word "fuck" on chat, which i was actually telling the room's password to a friend. My PM didn't work because of lag, and you just kicked me for this? What about all those times you swore on chat? d) For no reason. You said I was swearing at James WITHOUT PROOF. e) Cause I said "your rank up is a joke", which i mean't that I find it to be funny you would want to be a Moderator with that personality. You got offended and kicked? f) Cause I said "gei". If you think I'm making fun of homosexuals, then you're wrong. I was simply describing a song Gerouk gave me, and my defintion was it was so lively. You looked at it as a different way so you can kick me. ALWAYS give a warning before a kick, not the other way around (unless in extreme circumstances). I'm guessing that most of the kicks were made because they offended YOU, not because it broke the rules. I request your chat powers to be removed since you can't use that wisely. ILYx3 :I'm sorry I have to present this picture, but it will just about discredit everything you have said. I don't think discussing with you will get anywhere, as all you say is twisted truths. Chat rules before changing them recently included no profanity. You on multiple accounts used profanity even after warning you. I don't care if you feel it was abuse, it obviously wasn't. I've used my powers for their purpose, and their purpose only. The proof you presented above? Yeah, that isn't even close to the whole coversation. What was above it was you cursing with shadow, and then after kicking shadow for it, claimed that it wouldn't matter since I couldn't kick you. I kicked you for your profane language. Not to prove a point. 19:49, December 21, 2012 (UTC) : :1. I only have one, and only use one, account. I don't know where you get the multiple accounts from.. :2. I didn't curse with Shadow. You kicked him because you wanted to show his powers that you could kick anyone. :3. Kick me for using profane language? If you're kick me for that, then what about yourself? You swear the most on chat, so I don't see how you don't let other people do when you do as well. :4. Might want to switch the topic of conversation back to your promotion. Have you ever actually thought about it before posting a self promotion forum? It's obvious you won't get to be full moderator, so I don't get why you even bother trying.. :And also I don't want to argue with you any further. I was just giving my opinion of why you shouldn't be full moderator..yet. :- ILYx3. ::The term multiple accounts does not mean literally multiple accounts. It means on many occasions. You can say what you want, but all you are doing is lying, and that isn't cool. I hadn't sworn since instating the no profane language in chat rule, and only did after removing the rule after consideration of why it was there. "Might want to switch the topic of conversation back to your promotion. Have you ever actually thought about it before posting a self promotion forum? It's obvious you won't get to be full moderator, so I don't get why you even bother trying." What in gods name does this even mean? And you are giving your opinion why not yet? Really? "I request your chat powers to be removed since you can't use that wisely." More like fired. How immature do you have to be to literally go out of your way to make up lies to get someone who does their job fired? It's beyond sad, it's infantile. If you seriously cannot converse like a staff member should, I'm questioning YOUR rank being appropriate. I have nothing more to say. If you need me, I'll be in chat. However, please stop responding to this. No request for chatmod to be taken away for DynastyW will be taken here. This is about him wanting a promotion, if you want him to be demoted do a request for demotion (do we actually have those?) 03:53, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :...No. As much as you'd probably enjoy it, that'd be highly odd...